The invention relates to a side channel machine.
DE 4128 150 A1 discloses a side channel machine having a rotating disc shaped impeller in which at least one of the end faces a plurality of recesses distributed circumferentially on a common graduated circle is constructed, having a housing, which comprises a working chamber receiving the impeller, wherein in end walls of the working chamber of opposing the recesses of the impeller there are formed side channels covering over the tracks of the recesses of the impeller, which side channels have an angular extent of less than 360.degree., do that between the end sections of the side channels there remain webs, and wherein each of the end sections of the side channels is connected to an inlet channel. It is intended in particular for use in dentistry.